1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combined goggles and head bands and more particularly pertains to a new combined bandana and goggles for protecting a portion of a head of a user from exposure to the elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combined goggles and head bands is known in the prior art. More specifically, combined goggles and head bands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,510 describes a device for being wrapped around the head of the user as a standard headband or as a pair of sunglasses or sunshields. Another type of combined goggles and head band is U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,727 having a cap with an elastic strap around the lower edge of the cap and is selectively coupled to the bridge of pair of glasses to couple the cap to the glasses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,589 has a two sided headband that is selectively clipped to the frame of a pair of goggles that are coupled together behind the head of the user to secure the goggles to the head of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,423 has an eye protector for rider that is positioned over the eyes of a user and has a strap that extends around the head of the user to secure the eye protector over the eyes of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,410 has a sport goggle that flexes to conform to the face of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,037 has a headband assembly that fits over a strap of the goggles to provide additionally covering for the ears of a user. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 144,782 shows a pair of goggles.
In these respects, the combined bandana and goggles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a portion of a head of a user from exposure to the elements.